Love can be Confusing
by ghanachick
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend Inuflipinafan!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a surprise gift for my friend, but her b-day was yesterday so whatever! This is my first SasuSaku, so please bear with me. I rushed it so please don't bug me with mistakes! So I how you enjoy it and happy belated b-day Inufilipinafan!!

Chapter 1

"Hey, I thought you were gay?" asked Sakura as she approached Naruto and Sasuke fighting over the strawberry flavored pocky.

"Sakura, I was never gay!" Sasuke barked at her "Who the hell told you that!"

Naruto then glared at Sakura, telling her not to tell Sasuke.

"Umm…no one did." laughed Sakura "It was a stupid thing to ask."

"Yes, it was." replied Sasuke

"Anyways," said Sakura "I got to go and by the way Sasuke, Naruto just ate all the pocky."

Sasuke glared at the blond-head boy with strawberry frosting all over his mouth.

"You idiot!!" screamed Sasuke "You ate my pocky!"

"It was my pocky!" Naruto yelled back

"Whatever, I got no time for this!" Sasuke said while leaving Naruto all alone in the alleyway

Naruto thought "Whoa, I thought that Sasuke would figure out that I told Sakura that he was gay?" Ha, what a loser!"

He laughed as he too walked down the alleyway. Sasuke didn't realize the reason Naruto said that is because he was in love with Sakura and he wanted her to himself.

Naruto likes Sakura! That isn't going to be well when Sasuke finds out! Read the next chapter to see what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter gets very interesting!! Read below to find out!!

Chapter 2

Sasuke was still in the alleyway, thinking about what Sakura just told her.

"Why the hell would she go say that!" thought Sasuke "Doesn't she know that I like her!"

After that thought, he ran into Sakura again

"Sasuke, hi." blushed Sakura

"Hi." he replied coolly

"So," Sakura said

"So, what?" asked Sasuke

"Aww, its nothing." she replied as she ran off again

"Crap!" she said "Why couldn't I just tell him!"

Sasuke just stood there looking absolutely clueless

"Crap!" he thought "Why couldn't I tell her!"

He then continues through the alleyway, feeling a little sad that he couldn't tell Sakura that he loved her.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still running through the alleyway where she knocked into Naruto, eating another box of pocky.

"Naruto, will you ever stop eating pocky!" Sakura told him

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," nodded Naruto "But, this is almost as good as ramen!"

"I rather him eat lots of ramen." Sakura thought "And don't call me Sakura- chan!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto asked her "Did you tell Sasuke?"

"I didn't." Sakura replied "Why would you tell people that he's gay?"

"Because, I like you." Naruto told her "And I don't want anyone coming in between us!"

"Naruto," Sakura said "I like you as a friend, no more." "You know I like Sasuke."

"But does he like you?" wondered Naruto "Has he even told you how he felt?"

"No." sigh Sakura

"Then he doesn't like you." Naruto concluded "He doesn't show you any respect at all!" "I do"

"I sorry, Naruto." Sakura cried as she walked down the alleyway, but Naruto grabbed a hold of her arm

"You're not going anywhere, until you tell me that you love me!" Naruto snapped

"Naruto, your hurting me." Sakura cried

"No, Sakura, you're hurting me!" Naruto said

He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Sakura tried to pull away from the kiss, but Naruto was too strong for her. He started kissing her neck and that's when Sasuke came towards them, heartbroken at what he saw.

"What the hell is going on here!!?"

OOHHH!!! Sasuke saw them! How is he going to react! Read the next chapter and see what he says and/or does!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has lots of action(not the violence kind!) Continue on if you like!

Chapter 3

"What was going on here!!? Sasuke barked when he saw what Naruto was doing to Sakura

"What does it look like?" Naruto told him "Sakura and I are having an intimate moment."

"No were not!" Sakura barked while pulling away from Naruto "He was the one coming on to me!"

"That's not what it looked like." Sasuke replied "Sakura, why would you do this to me?"

"Sasuke, I didn't." Sakura cried "You have to believe me."

"Sakura, I can't." he said "I just can't."

"See Sakura," Naruto barked "He doesn't understand you, I DO!!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" yelled Sasuke "We're going to deal with this tonight, at the training grounds!"

"Fine!" Naruto responded "Sunset!" "Be there!"

Sasuke then stormed off down the alleyway while Sakura was screaming his name

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled "Please talk to me."

"Why, Sakura why?" Sasuke yelled "Why would you do this to me!"

"I didn't." Sakura told him again "Why can't you believe me?"

"Because, you're a slut, that's why!" barked Sasuke "And I can't believe that I actually fell in love with someone like you!"

He then continue marching down the alleyway, leaving Sakura there crying her eyes out.

"Sasuke, no!" she cried "Please, come back to me!" "I LOVE YOU!" "Please!"

"He just keeps marching down the alleyway, ignoring her cries and pleas.

"Sakura," Naruto said while he picked her up "You can't fall in love with someone like him." "He's just using you for his selfish needs!"

"I don't care!" Sakura yelled while pushing Naruto out of the way "I love him and you can't never ever do anything to stop it!"

Sakura ran up the alleyway, crying her eyes out. Naruto just watched her, sighing at that remark.

"She loves me." Naruto thought to himself "She does, believe it!"

So he too walked down the alleyway, feeling confident that he will beat Sasuke tonight and he will win Sakura's love.

Sasuke liked Sakura, but is pissed at Sakura! Will this continue? Will he kill Naruto! Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this chapter is kind of a slow one, No action whats so ever. But still read on.

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still storming down the alleyway when he met Kakashi reading his Make-out Paradise book which he was totally addicted to.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked while he put his book away "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Sasuke told him "I don't have time for this."

Sasuke turned his back on Kakashi and walked up the alleyway again, but all of a sudden, he was tied up with wire and fell flat on his face.

"Something is wrong." Kakashi told him "And since you won't tell me, I'll be doing the talking!"

Sasuke didn't say anything to him, but his dark eyes told Kakashi that he wasn't going to listen to him.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto need to stop this feud." Kakashi told him "You guys are on the same team along with Sakura and you will get along with each other, understand?"

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed as he unwrap the wire off Sasuke "I wash my hands at this problem."

As Kakashi left, Sasuke thought for a second, then walked towards the training grounds since it's was almost evening.

Yes, almost time for the main match! Read the final chapter to see what happens!


	5. Chapter 5

The main event! The BATTLE!! Who will win Naruto or Sasuke?? Read on to find out!

Chapter 5

That evening, Naruto and Sasuke meet in the training grounds, both feeling pretty confident that they were going to win this battle.

"Ready to lose?" Naruto asked him

"Fat chance!" Sasuke replied "You will never beat me!"

They both gave each other an evil glare and jumped back a couple of inches apart.

"Multi Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto said sending thousands of clones after Sasuke, but Sasuke dodge them all with his Sharigan

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled while holding his right hand down

He was running towards Naruto when Sakura jumped the fence and ran towards him, screaming at the top of her voice.

"Sasuke!" she yelled "Please, stop!"

"Sakura, what is it?" Sasuke barked at her while his Chidori slowly disappeared

"I want to give you something." Sakura blushed

"Can it wait." he said "I'm doing something."

"No, it can't." Sakura told him

Sakura approached Sasuke slowly and pressed her lips against his.

"Sakura, what was that?" Sasuke said when Sakura took her lips off his

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura told him "I love you."

Then, they went for a long, yet passionate kiss and when they where done, they were both satisfy about that kiss.

"But, what about Naruto?" Sasuke asked her

"I like him as a friend," Sakura told him "No more than that."

"Good." smirked Sasuke as he pressed his lips against Sakura again

"Oh, by the way." Sakura told him "You know the rumor that people are saying about you being gay?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was Naruto who started the rumor."

"It was him!!" That bastard!" "Eh, that's not important right now." "I'll deal with him later.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Sasuke said as he put his arm around Sakura's waist

Sakura blushed as she and Sasuke left the training grounds.

"Hey, what about our fight!" Naruto screamed at them "Those two idiots!"

And then Naruto too followed them out of the training grounds.

The End

And this is the end of my first SasuSaku! Please review this story and I take all kinds of reviews! It helps me improve so you can enjoy my stories!


End file.
